That The World May Never Overtake Us
by infamous f o x x x
Summary: Caine White-Hawk grew up with fantastic stories of her father's homeland, Skyrim. She embarks on a journey there, only to find herself satisfying her wild Nord soul with the help of some unlikely Companions. Rated for romance, violence, and adult themes. ocxfarkas R&R
1. Chapter One : The Walls of Whiterun

CHAPTER ONE : THE WALLS OF WHITERUN

Forever cold. That was how her father had described his homeland of Skyrim to her all throughout her childhood. Cold, bitter, and violent ; she had not been disappointed. Even on the brightest of days, snow was still within walking distance from anywhere in the country. Of course, she had not expected her father to be a liar. Vergil White-Hawk was many things to many different people, but never a liar. There had never been a doubt in her mind that the place would be just as uninviting as she was led to believe. In fact, it was something she had been looking forward to. Growing up in such a cosmopolitan world like Cyrodiil made Caine feel pampered and privileged. While her Imperial upbringing felt very at ease on the safe, boisterous streets, her Nord blood begged for a taste of adventure. Of danger. Her fingers ached at a chance to put her archery skills to the test. All her life, she had felt the need to succeed at some sort of warrior means. Her father's own Daedric greatsword hung over the doorway to her parents' home, but she was much too small to wield such a thing. She might have gotten her relentless spirit, golden eyes, and ruddy tanned skin from her father, but her size and figure were both credited to her mother. An Imperial, she was a woman of grace and fragility, sporting the trademark dark hair of her people. So archery it was. The ability to survive on her own was won over time, and it was simply time that had kept her from striking out on her own and seeking out her roots in Skyrim.

Standing on a small snow-covered knoll, amber gold eyes gazed up at the trading city of Whiterun. It was here that her father had companions, or so she had been told. Pulling her small traveling satchel in front of her, Caine dug through a mountain of odds and ends recovered from her travels, as well as a slew of lockpicks. Had she a mind for it, there was a lucrative career in thievery suited to her talents. A sarcastic grin crept over her pale, chapped lips briefly. Pick pocketing, silence, and lockpicking came easily to her, but it was a risky trade ; one her father would not approve of and her mother would scold her for. However, she had no qualms over stealing from ruffians and looting dungeons. The various little gems in her bag said as much. Pulling the map of Skyrim out of her bag, she unrolled it and compared the drawing of the west side of Whiterun to the actual building. Dragonsreach was at the top and stood out the most. The pictures matched well enough and without another moment, Caine began the trek down the cobbled pathway toward the gate. She was told to seek out a place called Jorrvaskr, a large hall built below the infamous Skyforge. Patting down the black belted tunic and leather vest covering her torso, a small lump stood out to her and she removed it. The small bundled package was a mystery to her, but her father had asked her to give it to someone at Jorrvaskr called Eorlund Gray-Mane.

Tossing the little package up and catching it repeatedly, Caine walked under a few fortified pathways and look out vantages, all winding up a hill towards the main gate. She looked around at the guards, who were mostly ignoring her presence. There were some Khajiit caravans parked outside off to the side, to whom she gave a nod of polite acknowledgment. From her understanding, Skyrim wasn't the most forgiving place for people of non - Nord descent, especially the feline caravaners. They were looked upon with an eye of disdain and untrust. If even just a friendly nod from a traveling stranger was enough to restore their faith in others, the few seconds it took was worth the effort. Continuing up to the main gate, she was suddenly halted by a guard. He stepped forward and blocked her path, sporting an air of puffed - up significance. " Hold right there, stranger, " He said, motioning with his hand for her to remain still. " Official business only. Whiterun is not accepting visitors at this time. "

Raising one eyebrow, she crumbled the map in her hand with slight annoyance. When it was possible, avoiding speech was something she sought after. However, this time around it seemed she'd have to exchange words. " I must speak with Eorlund Gray-Mane, on behalf of Vergil White-Hawk.

" You mean the famed companion White-Hawk? "

_The companion? Why is he saying it like that. Perhaps he means companion of Gray-Mane?_ Caine thought. He said it in such a strange way, she had thought she heard him wrong. Whatever she had heard, it looked as though the name drop was changing his mind. " Sure. "

" Door's always open to Companions, but seein' as how you're not White-Hawk, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline you entrance. Even if you do have a message for Gray-Mane. I can arrange for the message to be sent, if y'like. "

" No, I'm afraid this is a private matter. " Without another word, she strode away and uncrumpled her map. In the small inset, there was a hasty sketch of inside the fortress. Jorrvaskr was scribbled over at the east side, so that was where she headed.

The east wall was situated much taller than the west, and appeared to be situated up higher, probably due to the fact that it was so close to Dragonsreach. Scaling it would only be mildly difficult for the young woman. She might not have had the strength to wield a greatsword or go toe-to-toe with a horde, but she was light and agile. It would be a long way up, but the challenge was well met. Her belt was lined with two different sets of daggers, from which she extracted the pair of straight edge. Given to her by her father, they were Skyforge steel, smithed right over the wall that stood before her. Using the daggers as picks of a sort, she began to scale upwards, seeking out cracks to fit her blades into and using them to leverage herself further up the wall. Being careful of where she placed her feet, it was quickly noted that the walls of Whiterun were very, very, _very_ old. The reinforcement, while sturdy, was very outdated. Was there no such thing as maintenance in Skyrim? Not only that, but the guards walking about the hold didn't do a very detailed perimeter search. In fact, every time she saw one heading her way, all she had to do was remain very still ; much easier said than done when hanging on a vertical wall by sheer will power and what strength she had. Guards never bothered to look directly at the wall itself, just the surrounding ground. Apparently, they had never had someone trying to get in by such a manner. The lack of defense at Whiterun made Caine think that those in charge were ill-suited. At the moment, she could not complain, though. After all, their neglect was aiding her in her ultimate goal.

It did take a bit of time and gumption, but Caine finally set her gloved hands flat on the top of the wall and heaved herself up. Held up by her arms, flatly laying against the top of the wall, her feet still had holds in the large cracks of the outer wall. Allowing herself to catch her breath, she looked about with her thin golden eyes, seeing the back of a large building. From her vantage point, she could see a small back courtyard below her with no one about and noticed that she wasn't really that far from the ground on the other side, suggesting a hill. Most of the wall she had scaled was filled in with earth, it seemed. That, at least, accounted for the lack of maintenance. She maneuvered her daggers back into the belt quickly and carefully, noting that she might ask Gray - Mane for a touch up after the damage done by the climb.

From her quick look about, there weren't any witnesses, however, from where she was at .. There was no way to see every inch of the wall directly below her without giving away her position. If there was someone below and she moved forward to look, she'd be a sitting duck for an arrow straight through skull. _Really, did it have to be so difficult to deliver a package?_ She thought, bitterly. Her father _had_ warned her that Skyrim was a tough place. With a deep breath, Caine hoisted herself up and bounded over the wall, landing on her feet in a crouched position. The shock from the landing rattling her bones a little, especially after the tough climb she had just put them through. When the shaking eased, she stood up and was about to remove her hood and assess her situation when the flat of a large blade caught her in the side of the face. The force was enough to send her spinning. Her arm shot out and caught the wall enough to steady her but her ears were ringing and her eyes felt watered. Suddenly, A gauntleted hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. Not enough to compress her airway, but with enough strength to lift her off the ground.

" You look like you're up to no good. " Caine heard a rough baritone speak when her ears stopped their incessant ringing. She couldn't see the face of her assailant. One of her hands was clutching at the wrist of the hand gripping her throat while the other reached into her belt and pulled out a blade. There was no intention to use it, as she had pulled it out by the very tip of the hilt. Arms shaking, both from the minimal air and her previous climb, she lifted the dagger up for him to see. On the blade, ' White-Hawk ' was beautifully inscribed. Hopefully her father was as famous in this place as he had boasted about. The hand released and she dropped to the ground like a pile of rocks, ungracefully. " Where did you get that? "

Farkas had seen her coming from miles away. Well, not necessarily seen, but smelled. The strange mixture of Nord and Imperial blood gave off a very muddled, strange scent. Not something one would smell very often in that particular part of Skyrim. However, the scent of a woman was another thing entirely. A naturally floral smell, as opposed to those of the others he lived with day in and day out. A new smell. It was refreshing, especially since most of the women at Jorrvaskr took on the scent of the monsters and men they slew. More strange than the smell itself, but where it was coming from ..

He might have impressive senses due to his wolf blood, but there was no way he could have smelled someone from ground level on the other side of the wall. Leaning casually against the back wall behind Jorrvaskr, he had just wandered outside to get some air. Farkas would be embarking out to the North to take care of a small group of bandits soon. Until then, he wanted to enjoy the marketplace sounds drifting up to him from the square. When he caught the scent, at first he was bewildered. It didn't take long to hear her coming though. The subtle clink of steel against rock was amplified by ten to his sensitive werewolf hearing. Someone, or some woman, was climbing the wall. He might have felt intruded upon if he wasn't so damned impressed !

Finally, the lithe figure threw herself down over the wall. It was probably higher up than she had expected, which caused her to stagger a bit. When she finally stood full up, well .. That was when he decided to introduce himself.

The woman moved back up to her feet slowly, choking out a response. " F - Fath..er. " Placing her hand back on the stone wall for support, Caine gathered herself and regained her bearing. " They belonged to my father, Vergil White-Hawk. "

The man began to circle her carefully, forcing her to step away from the stone wall. While he did so, she looked about the area ( her initial intention before she was .. interrupted ). There was a large building with some old tables and benches and two large oaken doors. It was quite a beautiful building, if she was anyone to judge. The man stopped circling her, though when he was behind her, he did get painfully close. She could hear a faint sniffing sound and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. " Okay, " He said with slight amusement. " I'll admit, you smell like he used to. And you have his eyes. "

" You knew my father? "

" I was young. He left when I was about nine, but I did. "

While a bit skeptical, Caine turned a critical eye on him. He was much taller than she was, by a head at least, and very broad. A large man covered in heavy, old armor, he was also covered in scars. He had shoulder - length hair, jet black, and pale ice blue eyes ; lighter than she had ever seen. For a moment, she felt captured in those light eyes, if only because they were surrounded by black war paint, like a cloud of darkness. Two lost shards of ice shrouded in the night. Tearing away from his eyes, which regarded her with more amusement than before, she looked down at the ground. " What do they call you. " It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Her voice was very flat, as bell-like and fragile as it was.

" Farkas. "

" Where can I find Eorlund Gray-Mane, Farkas. "

" It's a little rude not to introduce yourself, isn't it, Lass? "

" I'd .. Rather not, " Caine replied with a look of disdain.

" You still mad about the throat thing? What exactly did you expect? " A chuckle rose in his throat as he spoke. Caine felt her face turn slightly pink, but she hoped that her ruddy, tanned skin would hide it. To Farkas, it didn't, but there was no need to tell her that. Already, he got the feeling she wasn't the joking type.

" Caine. "

" Well, Caine, he's above. At Skyforge. Just follow the steps. " He swept an arm towards the right and watched as she skulked off in that direction. His finely tuned eyesight had managed to analyze every detail of her face within the span of their conversation. She was very plain, aside from those golden eyes. Though, plain with a fiery Nord spirit. Although he could snap her like a twig, she had stood up to him well enough. He raised an eyebrow in interest as he continued to watch. The sway of any woman's hips always managed to catch his attention. With one last chuckle and shake of his head, he turned towards Jorrvaskr and was off to tell Vilkas and Aela of his encounter.

* * *

Hello everyone ! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you all enjoy the revamp of this old story of mine. Only a few things have changed from the original, but I hope to be able to keep up with a weekly timeline I have set up for myself. In any case, please read and review !


	2. Chapter Two : The Companions

CHAPTER TWO : THE COMPANIONS

This is the author speaking ! Hopefully you all enjoyed Chapter One, and maybe a few of you might even remember this story from a few years back. I've decided to revive it and dedicate myself to finishing it, even if it's just one chapter a week ( maybe more ! ). In any case, please enjoy Chapter Two and I hope you'll stick arounf !

* * *

Standing at the base of a large and crudely-cut stone staircase, Caine looked up. Above her was the fabled Skyforge, where her own weapons had been forged. The man that could reveal her father's past to her was just above. She could hear the sound of a blacksmith's hammer crashing against steel and anvil from where she stood. That was Eorlund Gray-Mane, she was sure of it. So why didn't her feet want to move? Why was it so hard for her to climb the steps and finally discover all the answers to all the questions she had about her father? Something in her gut told her that her father had a secret ; a reason for leaving Skyrim in the first place. There had to be a reason why he had left and she was determined to find out. With a deep breath, she pulled the small package out of her pocket and took the first step towards the Skyforge. The staircase seemed so much longer than it must have been, but eventually, she saw the rise of the natural platform and the fiery blaze of the Skyforge. The heat was so intense, Caine was almost convinced to retreat. However, upon seeing the impressive mass of muscle and a great mane of long, gray tresses, she found more confidence in her step. The man before her was huge and old, somewhat reminding her of her own father, whose own golden lockes were beginning to catch the wisps of old age. The man straightened up from his laborious position and stared down at her. His eyes were kind and a gentle smile broke out on his face. " To what do I owe the visit, Lass? "

Clearing her throat, she held out a package. " I come bearing a gift from Vergil White-Hawk for Eorlund Gray-Mane. "

The name obviously rang a bell. The large man let out a large guffaw and took the package from her hand. " Old Vergil, eh. How's the dog doing? It's been a long time since I've seen his ugly mug. " He unwrapped it in such a dainty manner, Caine wondered how someone with such a gentle touch could be a blacksmith. When the wrap fell away, a single lump of coal was situated comfortably in Eorlund's hand. _A lump of coal? That's what I came all this way to deliver? COAL? _Caine could hardly believe her eyes. She reached out and snatched the coal back from him to examine it further while the old man's face beamed and he began to laugh rather raucously. " Oh, that damned dog. He kept that after all these years? "

" I.. Do not understand. What is this? "

" That, Lass, is a lump of coal. "

" Well, obviously ! " Caine said, frustrated. She handed the lump back to him in a hasty manner. " I.. I'm sorry. "

Eorlund stroked his chin thoughtfully. " The eyes. The temper. Lass, you wouldn't happen to be the pup of old White-Hawk. " He asked, but he already knew. This strange little girl was a White-Hawk, as pure as they came. A bit small for a Nord, but if his mind recalled correctly, the man had went off and married a little Imperial woman.

" I am. Caine is what they named me. "

" The answer to your question is simple, Caine. This little lump of coal, " Eorlund began as he held it up to her eyes, handling it like a precious gem. " Is one of the last things I threw at him when he told me he was leaving The Companions. I was so upset that he was leaving us to run off with an Imperial that, after I ran out of weapons and armor to chuck, I started throwing coal. It was a memorable day. "

The answer was not really the one she was looking for. That was it? That was why her father left? To be with her mother. There was no skeletons in his closet? " Of course, if he hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now, would you? " Eorlund said with a smile.

" No, I suppose not. It's just hard to believe that someone would leave their companions- "

"The Companions. "

" Yes, about that .. That is something else I do not understand. "

" The Companions are a group of warriors. A bit like a guild, but more like a family. They are led by no one and rule together as the descendants of the original five hundred led by Ysgramor. It is very unusual that someone would revoke themselves of their title as a Companion, since it is so respected and revered. However, that's love for you. " There was a faint sigh in his voice as he explained. Eorlund missed the days of being as young and impressionable as Caine was. There was a brash innocence about it all. He hoped she would never lose that spirit, even if the innocence got left behind with experience.

" My father gave up a respected title to spend his life with my mother in the Imperial City? "

" Like I said, that's love for you. "

Caine expressed her disinterest in such frivolous emotion by frowning and tilting her head, eyes on the coal. It was hard for her to understand why people sought after such a thing as love. It wasn't ever - lasting and it didn't give them a roof over their heads. It didn't supply adventure or treasure. Crossing her arms, she huffed a little bit. The idea of this group, The Companions, was intriguing though. A group of Warriors, a family of people who fought for a living. " What do The Companions do? "

" Think of them as heroes for hire. "

She certainly liked the sound of that.

* * *

Inside Jorrvaskr, the hall was noisy with boisterous warriors. They all sat about the table and spoke with each other jovially. Recently, a major Silver Hand fortress had fallen to their blades and it was a time of serious celebration. Food and drink passed around happily from shield-brother to shield-sister. Farkas allowed himself a smile at his loud, crazy family in such high spirits. Aela and Vilkas were seated next to each other, exchanging friendly words. Everyone there was like family, close as could be, but the way Aela touched his older brother's shoulder seemed a little strange. Deciding to brush it off, he approached them. Immediately, Aela took her hands into her lap and smiled up at him. Vilkas gave him a quick smile but just as quickly replaced it with his usual stone-cold gaze. " Aela, brother. "

" Farkas, why have you not been joining in on the celebrations? " Aela asked, her strong voice carrying through the hall, though muffled only by the happy excitement of the other Companions.

" I just went out to get some air, " He replied, mumbling slightly.

" He's not the social type, remember? " Vilkas gave his brother a sordid look. While Farkas was much bigger and stronger than he was, there was no doubt in his mind that he was also infinitely less intelligent. The younger twin had gotten all of the gruff and grit, while the older had managed to get all the strategy and brains. The mysteries of the gene pool. He loved his younger brother with all of his heart, but he couldn't help feeling like he was so far above him. Farkas didn't have the brainpower to keep up with him.

" I'm sorry, brother. I just don't much like crowds. " Farkas knew very well that his older brother was smarter than him. Hell, most people were. That didn't stop him from doing his best and trying to make his brother proud. " To be honest, only reason I came in here was to tell you about the little spit fire I met outside. She goes by the name of Caine White-Hawk. "

" White-Hawk? " Aela said with a tone of slight disbelief.

" Aye. And let me tell you, she's a fighter. Got the Nord soul. "

" What exactly happened. " Vilkus was dead serious speaking to his brother.

" Well.. "

* * *

Leaving Skyforge, Caine felt much better about everything. Her father had been a part of a heroic group. The Companions were swimming through her mind. They had the ability to travel across the whole country helping people, doing heroic deeds, and making money for it as well. They were respected and loved and it seemed like a pretty decent lifestyle to her. It sounded like something she wanted to be a part of. To follow in her father's footsteps would bring her joy and make her father proud. Suddenly, Skyrim seemed to be a much more welcoming place, though one thing did bring her down. There was still the matter of joining. How did one go about doing such a thing? She didn't want to be accepted merely because her father was a previous member. There was a want and need to prove herself ; to join of her own means. As she was approaching the back doors, having cleared the steps, they were pushed open. She saw the large man from before come out, followed by an intimidating red headed warrior of a woman, and another man who looked remarkably like the first. In fact, she couldn't actually tell which she had encountered previously. Caine pulled her hood down to cover her eyes from them and stood before the trio boldly. They all towered in height above her and she could feel a raw warrior aura emanating from their very skins.

" _This _ is a White-Hawk? This little girl? " Aela said, scoffing slightly at the idea. " Runt of the litter you think? "

Although Caine did not appreciate being talked about as though she were not present, she repressed her anger. " There's no need to be rude, Aela. She's part Imperial. Imperials are small. I'm tellin' you, she's got the Nord spirit, " Farkas said with a nod in her direction and a slight smile.

" I will be the judge of that. " Vilkus was dead serious. He had heard the opinions of his two most trusted comrades. He respected each. However, the final word was his. When the Dovahkiin had left to fulfill his destiny, he had instructed Vilkas to take over the responsibilities of Harbinger. It was his decision alone that was determine if this girl was to join them and prove herself to be the daughter of White-Hawk. Though, he had to admit, she had a bit of his scent on her. " Leave us. "

Respectfully, Aela and Farkas left, not giving Caine a second glance. She looked up at the new man. This one was definitely not Farkas. The former had been much warmer in personality, even when he had her by the throat. The man before her was so cold. They might have had the same icy blue eyes, but this man's bore more resemblance to an icicle stabbing through her soul. She was not drawn to these eyes. No. She felt more inclined to look away from them. However, she held her gaze on him while he summed her up. " So, you claim the blood of White-Hawk, little girl? " Vilkas said, his voice as smooth as a frozen lake, and just as chilly. He approached her and lifted his hand up. Caine instinctively took a step back and put a hand on one of her curved shiv daggers. However, the look in his eyes beckoned her to remain still. Something told her he wouldn't hurt her, but she was still on guard. His hand came up and flicked the hood off of her head. She squinted slightly when the sunlight hit her golden eyes, but grew accustomed quickly. Vilkas looked at her eyes and the large dark braid that fell out and down her back, gently brushing at her ankles. He stared down into her eyes intensely, almost more than what she was comfortable with. " You have his eyes. "

" So I've been told. "

" And she speaks. " Vilkas nodded slowly before running a hand down the front of his cloth tunic. He had forgone his armor for the day, having worn it for so long just the day before. Walking away from her briefly, he approached a weapons rack and selected two steel swords. Returning to her, he tossed one in her direction. While Caine had caught the grip, the weight of the metal caught her off guard and she stumbled slightly, managing to reposition herself so as not to embarrass herself. " Well then, try to hit me. "

" You're not wearing any armor. You might get hurt. "

" These are dull. At the most, it'll give me a bad bruise. I've got skin as tough as leather. Besides, from the way you're holding that, I doubt

you'd even be able to bruise me. "

Caine hefted the sword a bit. "Well, I'm an archer. I don't .. do .. this. "

" Just try to hit me. " It felt strange, sparring with a man whose name she didn't even know. He was large and remarkably fast for someone thus. She swung at him in an ungainly and unpracticed manner, to which she could see him smirking. Such arrogance only made her more angry. Swinging with all her might, she was distressed to hear only the swooshing of air around the blade and never the thud of a contact. It was very frustrating. Turning, she charged at him with the sword above her head, ready for a downward strike. She let out a cry of anger. Before she made contact, she watched as the man dropped his own blade on the ground and suddenly his hand shot up. His large hand covered hers as it was wrapped around the hilt of the sword. " I'm afraid that will get you killed. "

However, in an act unheard of, Caine slipped her hand out of his, which gave him possession of the sword, and dropped down to a crouch. Curling back her arm, she landed a vicious right hook to his gut. While not very powerful due to her lack of strength, the blow was enough to both shock and catch him unawares. Vilkas took a few steps backward, bent slightly, and straightened up with a bellowing laugh. " Alright then, I'm convinced. You are quite the spit fire, just like Farkas said. "

" Good to know my reputation is getting around. " Caine wiped her hand slightly across her vest. The hit had hurt her knuckles very bad. When he said skin like leather, the man was not exaggerating. " Now, who are you? "

" They call me Vilkas. I am Farkas's older brother and your ticket into The Companions. I imagine that's why you've come here? To join in stead of your father? "

The fact was, she had not even heard of them until recently. However, following in her father's footsteps was something she could be proud of. " I do not expect privilege because of who I come from. "

" What shall we call you, Whelp? "

" Caine. "

" I'll give you your trial tomorrow then. Do well and you'll be one of us. " With that said, Vilkas stalked off and back into the great hall of Jorrvaskr.

Left alone in the back courtyard of the mighty home of warriors, Caine sat down on one of the old benches and pondered. There was so much going on, so much that had happened since she first walked up the pathway to the gates of Whiterun. There were different people she had met and must decide whether to befriend. Reflecting back on the events that had just happened, she realized that she could have been more polite. However, they seemed to receive her hard-headed nature well enough. Her hand went to her neck, which still slightly ached from the strong grip of Farkas's hand. She felt every point on her neck representing each of his finger tips. How different he was in speech and movement from his brother, and yet, how similar they looked. She would have to see them side by side a few times before she'd be able to pick out the differences. Both had those icy eyes, but only Farkas' seemed welcoming. He was also the only one who seemed to have any faith in her abilities. Another thing that bothered her about him was a comment he had made about smelling like her father. How could he have picked that smell up? In her opinion, She didn't smell anything like her father. Then that Aela woman .. As rude as they came, in Caine's opinion. Even worse than she herself was. It seemed, to start off at least, she would try to gain Farkas as an ally. He appeared to be the only one willing to welcome her to The Companions right off the bat. However, it was Vilkas she had to impress and charm. Charming was not one of her strong points ..

* * *

And so concludes Chapter Two ! Please Read and Review !


	3. Chapter Three : Pleasantries

CHAPTER THREE : PLEASANTRIES

The exhausting encounter with The Companions was long over and Caine had decided to check out the bustling trade center. Whiterun was supposedly famous for its central location and impenetrable fortress, which made it into an ideal location for a successful trade market. People from all over Tamriel came to this area and it was fascinating seeing the different types. Of course, the Imperial City was just as busy. It was a familiar and welcome feeling. Children ran amok and darted between legs, stands were erected to sell local goods, the shops were comfortable and well stocked. Everything about the city was very familiar and welcoming. Her father had described the city itself as wonderful, while Skyrim's wildernesses were harsh and bitter. Again, he had been right. She took a seat on a bench outside of the local apothecary, Arcadia's Cauldron, and watched the little town square function. People came and went, guards did their daily rounds, people shopped and carried on with their daily lives. It was nice to be presented with familiar sights after so long in the wilderness. The trip to Whiterun had not been an easy one. The cheery atmosphere was just what she needed to cure herself of the angry wilds. Sitting in the warm sun was a natural remedy.

Once the day was over ( finally, at that ), darkness fell in the form of a chilly night. Torches and lanterns were lit but did nothing to keep a person warm. Caine found her father's two-story home behind Arcadia's Cauldron. It was nice from the outside, a well-built structure, plain as day. However, the years of absence were evident from the inside. There were many leaks and holes in the roof, as well as a few in the walls. It wasn't keeping the warmth very well and was unsuitable to live in, at least until she had the time to fix it up a bit. While she wasn't too worried about it, seeing as how the Bannered Mane would be able to rent her a room for a fair price, the idea of having to rebuild the house was a little daunting. She had to buy materials and tools. Perhaps she could hire someone to assist her. Leaving the home and locking the door securely behind her, Caine went to the tavern and rented a room off to the side. She could see out of the crack of her room door into the fire pit, where people sat around and listened to a lively bard sing songs of legend and fascination. Whiterun seemed such a happy, comfortable place. In fact, she wouldn't mind sticking around for a while.

Slipping out of her quiver of arrows, and removing the bow from across her body, she set the two down lovingly at the side of the bed before unbuckling her belt with the knife sets and plopping them onto the wardrobe nearby. Pulling off her hood, Caine began to strip out of her leather armor. The chest plate and gloves came off easily and with relish, landing themselves on top of the chest which was situated at the foot of the bed. Her leather arm bracers ( both upper and forearm ) came off as well, revealing her tanned arms, something she hadn't seen in a while. Underneath all her armor, she wore an old and sleeveless black tunic, laced neatly in the front with a coarse ribbon, concealing her modest chest. Black legging were form-fitting, hugging her lower half. Caine had never been described as a beauty. She was homely, average at best. Her face was sharp; pointed chin, thin eyes and lips, and slightly large, regal nose, gained from her father. Her whole body was petite, small for a Nord. Her limbs were thin, fingers were long, and she did not appear to be much threat to anyone. Caine looked at herself in a small vanity mirror to the side of the room, tilting her face this way and that. Her long dark hair was really the only feminine quality about herself. It had never been cut, since she had been birthed, and hung in a large, heavy braid down to her hips. One would think of it as a hassle or a burden, but growing up with it, Caine hardly even knew it was there. She was able to use it to her advantage many times.

From the slightly ajar door, the sound of the bard ending his song was abrupt and another sound reached her ears quickly afterwards : A slightly familiar voice. Peeking outside, her thin gold eyes focused on the back of a large man. His rough voice was hanging in the air over the music and the raucous laughter from the people around. When he finally did turn around, she saw him. Farkas. One of those Companions. The first one. Caine couldn't help but feel a familiar tight grip on her throat and the sting of icy blues gazing at her. She recalled them shrouded in darkness; surrounded by the dark war paint across his face. The memory made her shake her head slightly and shut the door to her room. What with everything that had happened that day, she felt it would be a long night. Even though she had the burning urge to go out there and question him relentlessly, at the same time, she still didn't trust him. That, and she really had no wish to chat it up with someone who was so intimately familiar with the space between her head and shoulders. Sure, she knew that she must gain him as an ally, but it could wait. Caine was not very social and she was not eager to change that.

Little did she know that Farkas had already been quite aware of her presence at The Bannered Mane. He had caught that now - familiar scent the moment she walked in and paid for a room. Not only that, but his eyes had followed her to the purchased room. Farkas was both blessed and cursed with inhuman senses, which he often used to his advantage. Every movement she made in her room was partially witness from the slight opening of her door. He caught glimpses of her armor coming off, of her moving throughout her room. A feminine form moving about and shedding layers would catch the eyes of any man, though he knew that he was the only one who was paying attention. Finally, Farkas could instinctively feel her staring at him before shutting the door decisively. _Too bad_, he thought. _Might've been fun_.

Caine sat down on the bed and tested out the fluff and firmness of her hay mattress. Back home in Cyrodiil, the mattresses were stuffed with cotton and wool. The Nords really were a hardened and resilient people. She wondered if she would ever get used to hardship that came with her heritage. Still, she had to admit, hay was a much better alternative to hard ground and tree limbs. As it turned out, wolves were prevalent in the wild, prompting her to sleep perched in trees fairly often in her travels. She settled into her bed and pulled the heavy wool blanket over herself. The warmth of the building greatly contrasted the cold of outside, and she appreciated it. The gentle embrace of the cozy inn quickly lulled her to dreamless sleep.

Waking up at an ungodly hour had always been a bad habit of Caine's. Ever since she was young, she was up before the sun. At least, that was what her father always said. In Skyrim, the rising sun set a particularly beautiful scene. It's rays reflected off the snow like a mirror, making everything shimmer and shine. It was a sight she could easily get used to, along with the cold temperature. She had paid the inn owner for a week of room and board, and expected she would be staying there even longer than that, before heading out. Rather than eating at the inn itself, she preferred to save what money she had by hunting. Thankfully, the gate guards had promised to let her back into the city. The morning had been fruitful, landing her with a pair of rabbits. The inn keeper even offered to let her use their roasting pit. She was consistently getting mixed thoughts and feeling of the various people in Whiterun. Some were cold and unfriendly, while others were so accommodating.

Caine made her way back to the main gates and was promptly intercepted by a pair of increasingly - familiar faces, along with a few new ones. Vilkus and Aela, with two other young women, came to meet her on the path to the gate. Aela promptly looked the young woman up and down and left, while the other two girls fidgeted, wondering if they should stay or go. One of them decided to follow the formidable Shield-Sister, while the other remained. Vilkus joined Caine as she continued her walk to the gate, slowing so as not to keep speed with Aela. She did not even stop for Vilkus. He clapped her on the back and gave her a knowing smile. " I saw you hunting in the forest, " He said. " You're quite skilled, i'll give you that. True to your word. "

" Thanks. " Caine replied in a flat tone as she followed along.

" You know, Aela is an archer, as well. An accomplished one, in fact. " Caine looked at Vilkus when he mentioned it and shrugged slightly.

The other young woman piped up. " Aela saw you hunting as well. She wasn't very impressed. "

Vilkus had to wonder if Aela felt a little threatened. Since the deaths of Skjor and Kodlak, Aela had changed a bit. She had grown hardened and a bit less accepting than she had been before. The light had gone from her eyes, but had been slowly returning over the course of the last few weeks. She was finally starting to let go. With the arrival of this new comer, however, Aela seemed to tense up a bit more. Even if she was feeling a bit threatened, perhaps some healthy rivalry would be enough to perk her right up. They might even develop a kinship over time. " Aela is fine. She is always happy to see new recruits. Speaking of, " Vilkus said as they passed through the gates. " Stop by Jorrvaskr when you have some time. "

With that said, Vilkus and the young woman walked off towards the great hall while Caine stood and watched. The man never looked back once and had full faith that she would eventually go. Her heart urged her to go to the hall and join them, and she had to wonder if he could sense that.

A few hours later, her bow slung over her back, Caine allowed her legs to move her towards Jorrvaskr Hall. She stood in front of the fountain, at the base of the stairs that would lead her up to the hall. Again, she was feeling hesitant, just as she had felt at the bottom of the stairs that would lead her to Skyforge. Why? The most logical reason would have been that she was scared. Caine was a proud creature and could not admit to such a feeling. Every step she took up the stairs to Jorrvaskr was one more step towards uncovering her father's past life and her own future. She had come to Skyrim to make a life for herself in the land of her heritage. Her goal was to strike out on her own, after all. There was just something about making major life decisions at a quick pace that uneased her. Joining The Companions seemed like a major life decision, anyway. Upon reaching the large oaken doors, she pulled them open and stepped inside.

It was loud and rowdy, and there was even a fight going on in the corner. It looked a lot like chaos and surely the look on her face spelled out her thoughts perfectly. An old woman came up beside her and patted her gently on the arm with a low chuckle. Caine was surprised at the physical contact, but the old woman didn't seem to notice. " Don't mind them, deary. Just a little rough-housing. " She then went off to clean up a broken vase near where the fight was going on. Caine watched as the members who had gathered to watch guided the little old woman and formed a human wall in front of her, to protect her from stray blows as she cleaned. Now thoroughly confused, Caine looked around the hall and saw Vilkus standing near the back door with Farkas. She approached cautiously, a look of trepidation in her eyes.

" Ah, White-Hawk. Welcome to our home. " Vilkus gave her a weak smile before gesturing towards the whole hall with his arm.

" Yes. Welcome back. " Farkas sounded genuinely happy to see her back. " Are you ready for your trial? "

" No time for pleasantries, I see. " Caine crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

" You don't really seem like the pleasant type. " Vilkus pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket as Farkas chuckled to himself. He handed the paper to Caine and motioned towards his younger brother. " Your trial is to eradicate a small group of bandits out of White River Watch. It's a small cave a little south east from here. Farkas knows the place. He's going to be your evaluator and companion during the trial. There is no need to keep anyone alive, as they have been attacking travellers as they see fit. Loot all you want, come back alive, and you'll be one of us. "

Farkas clapped her hard on the back and smiled. " Let's be off Little Bird. The sooner we go the sooner we can come back and celebrate. " Caine didn't much care for her new-begotten nickname. Whether it was an allusion to her name, her appearance, or both .. She wasn't sure. Regardless, she followed Farkas out of the hall and right out of the city gates. She was certain that the bandits wouldn't be a problem, but she couldn't help but wonder what White River Watch held in store for her and her companion.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Please Read &amp; Review, if you get the chance !


	4. Chapter Four : White River Watch

**CHAPTER FOUR : WHITE RIVER WATCH**

The unlikely pair made their way slightly south of the city at no immediate pace. Farkas didn't seem to mind taking their time. He said while there was no rush ( since the bandits weren't going anywhere ), it would be best to take care of the matter as soon as they could. Waiting would directly affect two things : The amount of caravans and travellers being attacked and Caine's pending membership with The Companions. In his opinion, the faster that Caine was initiated, the better. There was just something about her that he felt would benefit The Companions in the long run. He had actually volunteered to be her evaluator, not only because he wanted to take out those pesky bandits, but also so that he could get to know her better. He also wanted the opportunity to make up for the whole first impression deal the day before.

As they walked towards the cave, which was already coming into view on the horizon, Farkas pointed it out to her. " White River Watch is right over there. You can already see the fire of the entrance guards burning. " He said, his low voice almost a growl as he spoke of them. " They shouldn't pose too much of a problem - "

Turning to his left, where previously the young woman walked, he was greeted by nothing. She had darted forward some forty feet and took to a tree almost immediately. Farkas was slightly confused by the action, but quickly began to understand. Caine pulled the bow off her back and notched an arrow immediately. And almost as soon as she had pulled back on the drawstring, she released. Her aim was deadly, as it found it's mark right in the neck of one of the two guards. The second spun and turned in the direction of the shot only to be greeted to a similar fate. _Done and done._ Caine swung back down to the ground, her golden eyes still locked on the cave in case anyone else came to them.

Farkas almost laughed at how efficient she was, but decided to hold it in and simply give her praise. " Good shot. " Caine did not respond. Stealth and speed where her best assets, and vital to someone of her size to have. If she can silence the guards without them yelling out an alarm, the element of surprise would still be hers. It was all extremely strategic on her part. " Let's head inside. I'll lead, and you keep shooting like that. " Before she could stop him, he ran into the cave. It was all she could do to keep up with him. His speed was unreal for how large his frame was.

They navigated the halls of the tunnels until they heard sounds of a large group. They stood on either side of an tunnel and looked in from around the corner. There was a large group of bandits, maybe six or seven, sitting around a fire. " Okay, " Farkas said in a hushed tone. " I'm going to charge in. Try to hit as many as you can before I reach the group. And, you know, keep shooting even after I get to them. Just don't hit _me_, Little Bird. "

He winked at her before rushing out into the area with a loud battle cry, sounding more like a howl than anything else. She popped out into the area as well, already aiming her bow and one poor soul. The bandits all jumped up, and then one fell back with her arrow sticking out of his eye. A cry came from his dying lips as he fell, causing the others to rush forward in anger. Farkas lifted his broadsword up and another arrow met it's mark in the man he was about to swing on. He shifted and slammed it into a different one instead, noting that her accuracy was spot on. A few more inches and it could have been him. Two other bandits flanked him on either side and swung at him. He barely dodged one slice, and connected his steel with the other, pushing them back off of him. Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air from the opposite side of the cave and hit him square in the shoulder. A grunt escaped his lips as he swung his sword on another man.

Four down, three to go. The enemy archer continued shooting at him, but quickly met his end when Caine filled him with three arrows in succession. She counted five bodies and one man that was giving Farkas a bit of a hard fight. _Where is number -_ But before she could finished her thought, she felt something heavy crash against her body. Her bow was kicked from her hands as a man fought on top of her. He hit her across the face, brandishing a knife. She reached down to her belt and pulled a knife out to parry back his stab. Still the man was stronger than her, and Caine tried to flip them over. He stabbed down just as she turned her head to the side, his knife digging into her hood and the ground. She took this opportunity to stab upwards, catching him in the gut. He fell forward on top of her, pinning her slightly as she wiggled under him.

A growl echoed in the hall as Caine turned her head to see Farkas fall to a knee, still blocking sword swipes from his assailant. She quickly wiggled out from under the man, grasping for her bow on the ground. She finally escaped from under the man and grabbed for her bow. Farkas felt himself falter under the constant hits and suddenly, the zing of an arrow met his ears. It hit it's mark, and the bandit fell to the ground in a pool of quickly forming blood. A small spray had hit Farkas' face, but he didn't care. He looked towards his savior to see her panting and on her knees. Almost immediately, she got up and ran over to where he kneeled. Farkas sat back onto the ground and winced at the pain in his shoulder, as well as the numerous cuts he accumulated in the fight.

She reached him and dropped her small pack to the ground next to him. " Are you alright? " Before he could answer, she knelt down next to him and put a hand on the shaft of the arrow. Her other hand went onto his shoulder for leverage, and with one pull, she yanked it out with a growl from him. " Sorry if that hurt. " Except her voice did not sound sorry. Her hands worked quickly as she undid the straps that held his pauldrons and chest plate on him. " Take off your shirt. "

" You move fast, " Farkas joked as he followed her orders. Caine had taken out a small bowl and proceeded to crush up some leaves with water from her sheep stomach. A paste was quickly whipped up, and as she turned back to him to apply it, she had to pause for a moment. Farkas has done as she asked and removed his shirt. He sat quietly, with a forced smile in place, wincing from moments of pain. He was a large and muscular man, and the various cuts were flesh wounds mostly. It was the arrow shot that had her worries. It seemed he was not unfamiliar to injury as he was covered in scars. Seeing him sit there, shirtless, caused her to blush slightly. Once again, she hoped that he didn't notice the slight pink tint her face. Hopefully the darkness of the cave would aid her.

" Oh, uh .. Don't move .. Please. " She added the please at the end to be polite as she knelt down before him and started to apply the paste to his cuts. A generous amount went to the injury in his shoulder before she reached into her bag once more to produce a length of bandage.

" You're very good at this. " He chuckled, and winced once more. She tied the the bandage off a little tighter than she intended, causing him to cry out and then laugh.

" When you're running about on your own, you learn how to react quickly, " She stated flatly. Caine was very business like in the way she spoke to most people. It wasn't her trying to be rude ; She simply didn't mean to start a casual relationship with anyone. Friends never lasted long in their world, and it was better to just not make any in the first place. In this case, she needed the ally, but .. It did not change how she felt. " That should suit until we get back Jorrvaskr. The walk is fairly short, as you know. "

Caine began to stand up but felt his grip catch her upper arm. He pulled her back down gently, no more than a foot between their faces. " Thank you, Caine. "

Her face flushed as she stared into his icy blue eyes. Suddenly, she yanked away from him and began packing her things up into her bag. She stood up and moved towards the bodies, rooting through their clothing for anything of value. As well, she went about collecting arrows. When she was through, in a matter of minutes, she picked up his chest plate and motioned towards the exit. " Just put your shirt back on and let's get out of here. "

Farkas was well aware of what he had done, and it was more for fun than anything else. She hid it well, but he could see her temper, as well as how easily she got flustered. It was almost as though she was unused to interaction. Since the Dovakhiin and come and sparked a string of events that would change everything at Jorrvaskr, Farkas had come into his own. He was more confident in who he was, and despite that he was still not as social or smart as his brother, he had developed his own sense of humor. There was no longer the quiet and awkward Farkas ; No. He knew how to speak to people, how to have a good time and enjoy what he had. Caine had simply come to them at a time when everyone was evaluating and changing the way they saw and did things. It was a glorious time of reflection and movement within The Companions and he was curious to see where things would go.

The two of them made their way out of the cave and out to the early evening light. It would only be an hour or so before darkness fell upon them. She ushered him to move quickly, but with the deed done, he was more than happy to take his time making it back to Whiterun. He slowed their progress deliberately, dismissing all his earlier notions of getting things done quickly. " I'm sorry about what happened before, " He said, out of the blue. Caine looked over her shoulder at him briefly, but said nothing. " I mean, you can't blame me for reacting the way I did. But you should know I feel a little bad about it. "

" It's fine. " Farkas was beginning to get used to her curt and sharp responses. They were almost endearing, after hearing them for a day. Perhaps he could get her to open up more after she joined The Companions.

As they walked, he shifted the pauldrons that he had slung over his shoulder. She carried the chest plate in her arms in an almost affectionate manner, clutching it to her chest. This was more due to the weight, but Farkas thought it looked rather endearing. A young woman carrying his armor for him? Not only that, but he had shed his armor for her. Or rather, she had stripped it off of him. There were very few reasons to take one's armor off in front of a woman ..

As if on cue, that Skyrim cold picked up and blew through his long hair. " So this whole trial thing is over and done with, right. "

He turned to face her and thought for a moment. " That's right. " She had passed with flying colors, and even went the extra mile to patch him up. Vilkus would be happy to hear that she had saved his life, even. Once they reached town, they made their way to the marketplace. Farkas immediately began to go left towards his home, but stopped when he saw that Caine was not following him. She had stopped and held the chest plate out to him. " What's wrong? We have to get let my brother know about your trial. "

" I think it can wait til tomorrow. "

" They'll want to celebrate your initiation tonight. There will be music and brew. " He hoped she would change her mind. He wanted to have a drink with the woman that saved his life, after all.

" Sleep calls to me. " Farkas wanted to tell her that she would be free to live at Jorrvaskr, but something told him that she was simply trying to get away. Maybe she needed alone time, and he could relate to that need himself. So, he dropped the subject and simply waved to her.

" Well, good night then, Little Bird. Sleep well, and thanks for savin' my ass back there. "

" Good night, " she said as she headed towards The Bannered Mane with a wave. As she entered the inn, she went straight to her room and shut the door behind her. Almost immediately, she stripped of her equipment and got into her bed. Bandits had not been the real challenge that day. Farkas had more or less put her social skills to the test more than anything else. She couldn't help but feel she had been rude to him on more than one occasion. That was just who she was, she tried to rationalize. Still .. There was something about him that made her want to change that aspect. It would be difficult, but she had a feeling that it would be worth it. Caine had already won Farkas as an ally by saving his life. Keeping him on her side, on the other hand, would prove to be the new challenge. He already seemed like he had taken a shine to her, though she couldn't imagine why. Whatever the reason, he seemed to take pleasure in embarrassing or otherwise making her feel awkward. The memory of him sitting shirtless in the cave came back to her. That had not even been his idea. It had been hers. _It was necessary for the medical care,_ She thought as she pulled the blanket up to her nose, a flustered look on her face.

Something told Caine that she was in for more than she bargained.


End file.
